<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vaggie Week 2020 (Ribbon Kiss) by TwistedAnkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589504">Vaggie Week 2020 (Ribbon Kiss)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAnkle/pseuds/TwistedAnkle'>TwistedAnkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Crying, Cute, F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Mention of blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Sad, Vaggie Week (Hazbin Hotel), slight blood, slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAnkle/pseuds/TwistedAnkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaggie Week 2020! Vaggie week and a lot of Chaggie<br/>Day 1 - Moth<br/>Day 2- X<br/>Day 3 - Protect<br/>Day 4 - Human<br/>Day 5 - Smile<br/>Day 6 - Favorite Vaggie ship<br/>Day 7 - Free day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moth (Cherry spice candle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vaggie week and a lot of Chaggie.<br/>I'll add tags as I go and slight NSFW (Lots of kissing) for a few chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie was alone in her bedroom. Dark candy-coloured walls around her; soft and firm mattress under her. Legs tangled in the soft and warm bedsheets. The air stained with the smell of cherry sweets and spice candles. She laid on her stomach, an arm hanging out of bed, other arm folded and cheek pressed against it. She was gazing at a small, dancing flame lit by a dark cherry candle. A soft hum left her, the warm light glistening gently in her eye, and heat kissed her cheeks.</p>
<p>Her ivory hair wet from her warm bath; flowing down her back, stuck to her dark grey skin. She was in a white vest and dark pink shorts. Today had been chaotic, like most days. Angel wasn’t really what she had in mind when getting someone to live here at the hotel, but Charlie seemed hopeful, so she supposed that was enough. </p>
<p>Her eyes rested on the small flame. Never looking away. It made a warm, butterfly feeling melt through her. She didn’t often feel relaxed, but this was a soothing as hot chocolate on a rainy day.</p>
<p>The bedroom door opened, Charlie poking her head in. “Hey Vaggie~” the bright smile across her pale face softened when the moth didn’t reply or even acknowledge her. Laying on the bed, her back to her and legs gently held up, ankles wrapped together like ribbons were around them. </p>
<p>Charlie stepped into the softly lit bedroom, it smelt of cherrys and spice filled the air. A playful smirk curving her lips and gently closed the door with her back.</p>
<p>Vaggie gazed at the soft burning, dancing flame. A strand of damp, ivory hair slipped down and fell down the side of Vaggie face. She felt it brush against her cheek but didn’t move. Eyes gazing at the flame. Hypnotised by the warm, yellow-tinted flame. Until soft and cold finger-tipped hands were placed over her eyes.</p>
<p>“Guess who” A deep, gravelly voice came.</p>
<p>Vaggie gave a small smile. “Charlie, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“No! You’re meant to guess who!” Charlie giggled, hands gently leaving her face, vision returning to see the Princess fall into the bed beside her, melting into the pillows and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Are you cheating on me?” Charlie smirked.</p>
<p>Vaggie's eyes broke open wide. “What?!” She jolted up like a jack in the box. “Who said that to you!?” Her face warmed out of rage. “It was Angel, wasn’t it! That stupid spider! He thinks he’s so funny!”</p>
<p>Charlie quickly sat up. “No Vaggie!” She took the moth's arms, stopping her from jumping out of bed and strangling Angel. “I was joking! Playing around!” Her worry melted into a small giggle and blush when Vaggie eyes softened.</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>Charlie gently loosened her grip, arms gently sliding down Vaggie’s arms. “You’re so cute when you’re angry.”</p>
<p>Vaggie face warmed, this time out of embarrassment. “Why would you say such a thing?” She frowned, eyes growing sad.</p>
<p>Charlie frowned. “I was only playing.” He tilted her head to the soft candle. “I was talking about the candle.” She seemed a little embarrassed, sheepishly having to explain it was all just a joke.</p>
<p>The look of realisation melted in and Vaggie rolled her eyes but a small smile curved her lips. She pressed a hand to Charlie’s cheek. “Charlie, you silly Princess.” She gently pushed her away.</p>
<p>Charlie let a warm laugh out. “It is not my fault you don’t have a sense of humour~” She wrapped her arms around Vaggie, pulling her in, and spun them around, falling back into the covers. She peppered Vaggie face with kisses. They both laughed softly. Vaggie lifted her up and placed a single kiss on Charlie’s lips.</p>
<p>Charlie smiled down at her. She leant over, blowing the cherry and spice candle out, the room fading into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. X (Sleepless)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaggie mind is full of Xs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a few ideas for today but went with this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Vaggie laid in bed, under the soft covers. Resting in darkness, breathing softly in her sleep. The hours lost in the night. She shuffled a little under the covers, softly closed eyes. She felt so much comfort, the warm covers around her, soft pillow under her head. It felt lovely. That was until sharp flashes of images began filling her head. Mostly red, then screaming and more red. It made her eyes shut tightly. She pushed her face into the pillow, horrible images begging to melt into her mind and fill her with panic and fear. She broke out into a cold sweat. Her lips trembled, and her body curled up.</p>
<p>Xs matching her eye were filling her head. Deafening whispering that she couldn’t make out. The nightmare loud and panicked, raging through her! More screaming, such terrified, blood curdling screams. Until a single voice broke through it all.</p>
<p>“Please stop!”</p>
<p>There was a flash of a long, blond hair and a pale hand reaching out to her, but Vaggie felt her body stiffen, very muscle in her pull away and she cried out, throwing herself up. She fell out of bed, crashing onto the floor and covers wrapped around her. The once soft sheets that protected her from the cold became a monster that blinded and held her trapped.</p>
<p>Vaggie kicked and lashed out, the Xs in her nightmare and so many eyes giving a hallow glare were burnt into her eyes. She yelled, ripping the covers from her and threw them to the side, being free and feeling the cold air hit her skin. She breathed in sharply, scampering back until she hit the wall. She pressed against it, breathing in deep, and held the breath.</p>
<p>He should feel her heart racing and pounding in her chest so fast that it hurt.</p>
<p>Nightmare were not exactly new to her. Everyone had them…she just had them a little more often. Her shoulder’s slumped forward, head falling down, and soft hair slipped down, hiding her face as she breathed out.</p>
<p>She had no idea what time it was, but the world outside was in a blanket of darkness and the hotel was silent. Her body hurt and her mind was buzzing. Even if she wanted to move, she doubted she could. She forced her head back up and rested it against the wall, chest rising and falling and heart pounding in her chest.</p>
<p>The visions had always been there, even before meeting Charlie, but now she had no control over them. They would storm into her mind and take over. Force her to remember whenever they wanted. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept through a night peacefully.</p>
<p>She lifted a hand up, closer and closer to her face, to her eye replaced with an X. She went to touch it, but sighed sharply and let her hand fall down onto her lap. Her body felt weak, and everything ached. She put her arms around herself; heavy breath passed her lips. She didn’t move from the corner of the room, pulling her legs up and against her chest, curling up around herself, and stayed hidden in the dark corner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Protect (Goodbye my love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie’s all that matters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos was everywhere! Everyone running around and screaming. Demons were even killing each other in the madness. Vaggie ran out into the killing and blood, panicked eyes darting around. She held her spear close, tightly, knuckles white. Charlie had disappeared, they were meant to be staying in the hotel! Normally they would stay at the castle with Charlie’s parents, but this year Charlie had insisted on staying at the hotel. She wanted to stay there so they could help other demons into safety.</p>
<p>Everything had been going fine until Vaggie realised Charlie was not there anymore. “Charlie!” She yelled out, panicked eyes dating around for the white and red princess, but she couldn’t see her! A small whine left her, and she raced off in any direction in the hope she could find her.</p>
<p>She ran past other demons, who were running in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>She needed to find Charlie! What if she was hurt or trapped somewhere!?</p>
<p>She ran around a bend, large empty street, the only two people were Charlie, and the dark pink demon she was helping up. “Charlie!” Vaggie raced towards her.</p>
<p>A tall angel came crashing out of the sky in a blinding white light, landing in found of Charlie with enough force that the earth shacked and almost sent Charlie off her feet, however, that didn’t stop the princess from quickly put herself between the Angel and the demon. “Please! You don’t have to do this!” she held her arms out, not letting the Angel hurt the demon, who scamped up to their feet and raced off.</p>
<p>Vaggie shoved past them, “Charlie!”</p>
<p>Charlie looked back and eyes shimmered with worry when seeing Vaggie running over. She quickly looked back when feeling the angel's shadow move. She felt fear fill her, watching the angel pull its arm back, spear aimed at her chest.</p>
<p>It all happened so fast, she felt Vaggie shove into her, sending her down to the side and both Vaggie and the Angel sent their spears into each other, casting a blinding light that forced Charlie to shut her eyes tight, and in seconds the Angel disappeared back up in a bright halo light.</p>
<p>“Vaggie?!” Charlie quickly blinked the light burned into her eyes away. “Vaggie!” She could feel tears in her eyes, her voice shaking with fear and panic. She went the jump up, but a hand was held out to her through the light, she blinked, eyes resting on the grey hand as the light faded. Finding Vaggie smiling softly down at her. Charlie felt relief wash over her. She took the hand, quickly getting up. “Vaggie!” She threw her arms around the moth demon, hugging her tight. “You scared me!” she held her tightly, softly blush on her pale face when she felt Vaggie softly hug her back. She buried her face into her hair, it smelt of coconut. “I’m sorry! I-I thought I could help my people! I-I didn’t want you coming out here!” She opened her eyes, a few tears in the corners. “You saved me.” She put softly. However, that warm, happy feel sunk into fear. Her eyes widened with panic when feeling Vaggie so limp in her arms.</p>
<p>Charlie didn’t pull away, holding her tightly against her, “V-Vaggie…?”</p>
<p>Vaggie’s arm fell down from Charlie’s side; her spear hitting the ground. The princess felt something warm and wet against her stomach, it was coming from Vaggie... She didn’t pull Vaggie away, instead slumping down onto her knees, and held her tightly against her. “V-Vagatha…?” was all Charlie could say. Any other words died in her throat. Tears began running down her cheeks. Her black lips trembled when Vaggie didn’t say a word, when she didn’t interlock their hands or kiss her cheek. Nothing. Limp in her arms. She buried her face into Vaggie's soft, ivory hair. Her body began shaking. Charlie refused to let her go, holding her tightly, and tears streamed down her face. “Why couldn’t you put yourself before me… just one time…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Human (The beach)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel gets Vaggie to open up a little about what she enjoyed in life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon~ tell me!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon Vaggie.”</p>
<p>“I said no!” She mumbled and crossed her arms, turning her head away from the pink spider.</p>
<p>“Pretty please~?” Angel smirked and lent into the angry moth demon. They were sitting on the dark pink sofa. Vaggie’s eyes narrowed and arms crossed under her chest. “Get out my face, Angel.” She growled and refused to look at him.</p>
<p>Angel huffed and slumped back into the sofa. Arms crossed. He blew some white and pink hair away from his face. “Ya no fun.” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Fun!?” Vaggie’s eyes narrowed on him. “You dumbass! I don’t want to talk about how I died!” She yelled in his face. Making him roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Vaggie scoffed and turned her head away. “Because! I don’t want to think about it.”</p>
<p>Angel sat forward. “Do you miss being alive?” He asked. “I mean, ya could actually still be alive right now.” He shuffled over, just a little. “You know you can tell me.” He put softly, a hint of sadness and worry in his eyes.</p>
<p>Vaggie turned her head away and sighed. “I …” A soft sigh passed her lips. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>A small frown curved Angel’s lips, but he didn’t push for anymore. He stayed beside her and silence fell over them. They sat in sad silence for a few moments that felt like forever. Until it was broken by Vaggie</p>
<p>“I do miss the beach.” She whispered softly, eyes down. “I would spend hours in the sea, every morning, watching the sun come up. Feeling the salty water warm and clouds roll over above me.” A small smile curved her lips, however, gaze shifted down, and a small frown curved her lips.  “I miss that.” She admitted softly.</p>
<p>Angel’s eyes softened. Going to speak, but eyes shifted over to Charlie coming in, going to the bar where Husk was sitting.</p>
<p>Charlie stayed at the bar, but looked over, giving them a warm smile and little wave.</p>
<p>A small smile broke the corners of Vaggie’s lips; she gave a small wave, however, when Charlie focus shifted to the drunk cat behind the bar, Vaggie's smile faded. Hair slipped down her face, and a heavy breath passed her lips.</p>
<p>Worry came to Angel’s eyes. His eyes shifted to Charlie, who looked over, eyes softening on the miserable moth. Angel looked back to Vaggie and have her a playful nudge, “She happy ya here.” he tilted his head to the Princess.</p>
<p>Vaggie looked to him, then to Charlie, who was pacing back and forth at the bar and giving Husk an inspirational speech. The Cat groaned and poured himself another drink. Vaggie could not help but gave a small, honey-smooth laugh as a soft blush dusted her cheeks. “Yeah… she makes hell not so bad…” She gazed over at the princess, and smile warmed slightly.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a really hard day for me. I wanted to do more of a human au but I liked focusing on Angel and Vaggie's relationship more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smile (You smile, I smile)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie has tried everything to make Vaggie smile, but nothing is working</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie was sitting on the sofa, legs up, and a large, dark red blanket thrown over her. She was curled up on the sofa reading. Humming softly to herself; enjoying the peace and quiet. It was late evening, soft, red-tinted sunlight shinning in as the sunset over the large city buildings. Vaggie was lost in her book, her own little world, until two soft hands rested over her eyes. “Guess who~?” the warm and sweet voice sang out.</p>
<p>Vaggie sighed softly. “Charlie, this again?”</p>
<p>Charlie groaned. “How do you always know it’s me?!” She climbed over the back of the sofa and dumped down next to Vaggie.</p>
<p>“Because I know you.” Vaggie attention was back on her book.</p>
<p>Charlie looked to the moth, watching her go back to her book. Charlie hummed a little tune, swaying her legs a little. The silence between them was stiff and awkward to Charlie, whereas Vaggie enjoyed it. She cleared her throat. “Want to hear a joke?” the Princess smiled, not giving Vaggie a chance to answer. “knock, knock.”</p>
<p>Vaggie’s eyes didn’t leave her book. “Who’s there?”</p>
<p>Charlie smiled. “Cow says who?”</p>
<p>“Cow says who?” Vaggie arched a brow, eyes drawn to the Princess.</p>
<p>“No! Cows say Moooo!” Charlie a warm and loud laugh out. She fell back into the sofa, throwing her legs up and kicked them about as she laughed.</p>
<p>Vaggie gazed at her, then rolled her eyes. “Silly princess.” She went back to her book without even giving a smile.</p>
<p>Charlie sat up and frowned when seeing Vaggie hadn’t even cracked a smile. She had been trying to get Vaggie to smile all day! Just one little smile, that’s all Charlie wanted. She’d tried knock, knock jokes. Pouring orange juice in her cereal, pulling silly faces, and she had even dressed up in a bright orange wig and dark green and purple dress and did a silly dance to make Vaggie smile, but nothing!</p>
<p>“Vaggie.” She leaned in, wrapping her arms around the moth. “Why won’t you smile…?” She frowned. “Won’t you smile for me~?” She pouted a little and gave the moth puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>Vaggie’s eyes didn’t leave her book, she was silent. She knew Charlie had been trying to make her smile all day. She’d almost got herself killed earlier when doing some stupid dance in a big and dark purple dress. The Princess had tripped over the massive heels and puffy dress, almost falling down the stairs!</p>
<p>Charlie sighed softly. Feeling defeated. She frowned and leaned back into the sofa. Vaggie rarely smiled, but when she did Charlie felt her world brighten. It made her chest warm and heart flutter. She couldn’t stop smiling when Vaggie smiled!</p>
<p>She grumpily stayed slumped down on the sofa. Arms crossed. However, then hands cupped her cheeks. Her eyes shifted up, seeing Vaggie; then felt her soft lips on hers. Charlie blushed at the kiss, going to kiss back, but Vaggie gently pulled away and smiled warmly at her.</p>
<p>Charlie watched that smile curve Vaggie’s lips, and it made her face explode into a rosy red. A bright, toothy smile crossed her face. “Yay!” Wrapping her arms Vaggie and pulled her into a warm and tight hug. “You smiled!” she yelled happily, eyes shimmering.</p>
<p>Vaggie rolled her eyes but couldn’t get the smile on her face to go away. “Only for you.” Her smile warmed when Charlie giggled happily and hugged her even tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Favourite Vaggie ship (Marshmallow lips)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaggie and Charlie spend some alone time together. NSFW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie sat on the edge of her bed, head down and hands tapping on her lap. She felt stiff, nervous but also excited. She didn’t know why she still felt like this with this stuff; butterflies still filled her, she thought that feeling would go away after time, but it didn’t and she kind of liked that. A soft blush on her face. It was late evening; she was meeting Charlie here in her room. They were spending the night together. Things had been hectic all day, and Charlie had promised they would have some alone time tonight. </p>
<p>Her hair fell down her face, curling and cupping around her jawline perfectly. She breathed out, trying to relax a little. She felt warm and bubbly inside. Excited to see Charlie, they’d hardly spoken today, just soft smiles as they passed each other in the hallway.</p>
<p>The bedroom door opened, and Charlie poked her head in. “Hey~” She smiled and happily stepped in, closing the door.</p>
<p>Vaggie gave her a small and warm smile. “Hey.” She stood up, hands finding Charlie’s hips. She felt the Princess's arms wrap around her waist, and they lent in and pressed their lips together. Vaggie eyes fell shut, leaning into the kiss and a soft, happy hum left her.</p>
<p>Charlie lent in more and more, making Vaggie take a small step back as their bodies pressed together. It made both their faces warm, and warm even more, and then Vaggie fell back into bed and pulled Charlie down with her. They giggled together, before quickly finding each other’s lips again.</p>
<p>Vaggie eyes were gently closed as they kissed, so warm and soft. Charlie's soft blond hair kissed her warm cheeks. She smelt of cotton candy; lips tasted of cherries and as soft as marshmallows. Warm hands holding her tightly, so close. Vaggie's hand moved up, feeling through the Princess's long and silky soft hair.</p>
<p>Vaggie broke the kiss, moving her lips to Charlie’s cheek, dotting her warm cheeks with soft kisses. Charlie smiled sweetly and giggled at the feeling. She then lent down more and began kissing Vaggie jawline and then neck with her own pepper kisses.</p>
<p>Vaggie rolled her head back into the pillows and let a shaky breath out as Charlie placed kisses along her neck and collar bone. “That tickles~” She felt a small smile curving her lips as Charlie’s hand moved down between her tights. “Naughty princess~” she smiled at Charlie lovingly when the princess giggled and pulled her lips from her neck.</p>
<p>They’d not seen each other all day, both so busy with different parts of the hotel. Angel had been a handful, as always and Vaggie had been doing her best to keep him under control. So, when they’d finally had a moment to breathe and fall into each other’s arms it was wonderful.</p>
<p>She felt Charlie’s warm hands move along her body, face warm and heart pounding in her chest. She placed her hand on Charlie’s hips and caught her lips in hers. Kissing her softly, deeply, and face warm and blushing.</p>
<p>Charlie butter blond hair slipped down over her shoulder and kissed Vaggie’s cheeks as they held the kiss. Vaggie leg's wrapped around Charlie’s waist, pulling the blond demon in closer as they kissed. This kindled a warm and happy feeling inside her. She made her feel safe; like they were all that mattered. She melted down into the covers; smiling into the kiss they shared as she felt Charlie’s hand between her tights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Free day (Together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaggie goes to a royal ball</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie stood alone and cut off from the other guests. Standing alone in the corner of the room, resting against the wall. Arms crossed under her chest, and eyes following the couples danced past her in one big circle. They all glided across the floor in perfect harmony, hands interlocked, chest pressed against each other. Large and flowing dresses trailing along the golden marble floor behind them.</p>
<p>They were at the castle, staying with Charlie’s parents. When the Queen and King brought the ball, they were holding up at dinner, Charlie had squealed and clapped her hands with raw excitement. Vaggie, on the other hand, couldn’t say she was feeling the same… She did dance. She actually enjoyed dancing. Just not like this. Not in front of so many people. So, she had slipped away and watched from afar. She did find herself wanting to dance, but only with Charlie. She wanted to dip her at the end and kiss her soft lips.</p>
<p>She lent her head back against the wall and sighed. Gazing up at the ceiling and heavy breath passed her black lips. She was in a pink and white fluffy dress that Charlie had picked her dress out and done her makeup for her, but since they had got out here with everyone else every guy here wanted to dance with Charlie.</p>
<p>Vaggie eyes glazed over, a small frown curving her lips as she watched Charlie dance with a list of other demons who weren’t her.</p>
<p>It made her angry. Seeing other people touching her, making her smile, but Charlie was having fun… it probably didn’t mean anything to Charlie, but it meant so much to Vaggie! She turned her head away, not wanting to see Charlie dancing with anymore. Vaggie pouted, eyes narrowing out of sadness. Everyone loved Charlie. She was the pretty blond-haired, blue eyes princess of hell. Of course, everyone would…</p>
<p>She crossed her arms, hugging herself, and eyes fell shut. “Fuck.” She mumbled at herself. Why did she have to feel like this!? Why did she have to share her girlfriend?! She felt anger building inside her. Charlie wasn’t for them! However, she was ripped from her thoughts, and eyes winded in surprise when feeling a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She quickly looked back, blinking when seeing Lilith smiling softly down at her. “M-My Queen! I-“ She stopped.</p>
<p>Lilith tilted her head to the dance floor. “Charlie’s waiting for you.” She put gently.</p>
<p>Vaggie blinked, lips parting, but no words left her. She looked over, seeing Charlie in a deep red dress, a black ribbon in her hair, and gently smile curved her lips. She gave a small wave and smile warming when Vaggie couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>Vaggie hurried across the golden floor to Charlie, smile brightening when Charlie held both her hands. “I got dancing with the others done.” Charlie leaned in, placing a kiss on Vaggie’s cheek. “So now I’m free for the rest of today.” Her smile brighten.</p>
<p>Vaggie eyes softened, and blush crossed her grey dace. “Sounds perfect~” She put an arm around Charlie, and Charlie put an arm around her. Smooth and slow music began playing, and they steeped in retheme with each other, moving across the golden floor. Vaggie leaned in, resting his head against Charlie’s chest. Her face a beautiful blend of pinks. A loving smile curved her lips as her heart raced in her chest. </p>
<p>Lilith came over and stood by her husbands’ side. She smiled softly at the two dancing, having the room to themselves.</p>
<p>Vaggie tightly, lovely held Charlie’s hand. A small gasp left her when Charlie swiftly spun her around and dipped her. Vaggie almost laughed to hide her surprise, but Charlie’s lips found hers. Vaggie was taken back, surprised for a moment, but eyes gently closed, going to kiss back, but Charlie swiftly pulled her back up and onto her feet. Holding her as she found her balance. Charlie smiled brightly, “You want to go get ice-cream after this-!” She was stopped by Vaggie cupping her cheeks and kissing her lips.</p>
<p>Charlie quickly relaxed as her pale face turned a rosy pink. She wrapped her arms around Vaggie and kissed her back. Both of them smiling into the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Vaggie week, hope you liked it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>